3 Great Loves
by LemonPeaves
Summary: 3 times House spent with the 3 most important women in his life, Cameron, Stacy, and Cuddy. Warning! It starts off mature but it doesn't carry on that way. Very heavily Huddy with some Cameron/House, nearly no Stacy/House but it's still there.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

This is my first House fanfiction published, I've been working on a longer multi chapter one which I hope to finish soon!

The first section is more of an M but the rest is a T.

Thank you for reading!

 **Cameron was in love with him...**

And he knew it. Which is why he should never have took her out on a date. Ever. Their first date had been very quiet and tense, they had eaten and made painful small talk and left it at that. Their second date had gone better and this time they had told no one they were going out. It was their little secret which gave it a little bit of a thrill. The third time wasn't really a date. They had only got as far as her car before, drunk on too much wine from the hospital benefit, they had started kissing. It was sloppy and wet and he had got hard very very quickly. He suspected that Cameron hadn't been half as drunk as he had been but his drunken mind had dismissed that and carried on.

She had smoothly climbed onto his knee, being careful of his leg, and had started to grind against his hard on, her skirt bunched around her waist, her soaked panties leaving a delicious wet spot on his light trousers.

He had never ever wanted sex with Cameron though he had thought about what it would be like once or twice. He had never lusted over her, had never stared at her ass or her cleavage like he did with Cuddy.

 _Cuddy who drove him absolutely mad with..._

The thought of Cuddy bent over the desk screwing him until he unravelled completely drove him insane and he kissed Cameron back with a new harshness. This seemed to turn Cameron on more that he seemed to be responding to her touch. She rolled her hips and he moaned which made her smirk against his lips. She moved her hands from his face and worked her fingers at his zipper pulling it down and popping the button. He pulled the front of her dress down and cupped her breasts, rolling her hard nipples with the pads of his thumbs. She gave a long drawn out sigh of pleasure as she took his member in her hands. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back but opened them quickly when a picture of Cuddy in Cameron's position came into his head.

He had to stop thinking about Cuddy. Cameron was young and hot and he should be interested in her. For more than just now...for longer than it took him to get sober. The drink was making the the experience 100% more pleasurable and he didn't mind, he wouldn't last longer than five minutes.

And as she knelt up, guiding him into her, he knew she wouldn't either. This was a win win situation. Cuddy was soon forgotten as he filled Cameron easily. He touched her everywhere, stroked her, squeezed her, kissed her. He buried his head between her breasts, kissing the smooth skin as she bucked and moaned on top of him. The car had steamed up quickly though they couldn't care less at this moment who saw them, they were lost completely in the thrill that was sex with each other. She rolled her hips faster, rubbing her clit against his body. He kissed her again as his hand made its way down to her smooth centre and his thumb pressed onto her swollen clit, rubbing circles. She gasped and he felt himself pass the point of no return. He tipped his head back as his heavy breathing turn into grunting. Cameron leant forward, her breasts rubbing against his buttoned down shirt. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer, making him push into her further.

As they both appraoched an orgasm she gasped at the waves of pleasure hit her.

"House I-" She said, her voice croaky and hushed.

He knew what she was going to say and though he knew it was true it wasn't true for him and he didn't want to hear it.

"Cameron..." He growled.

Her hips started to buck, strands of dark hair falling onto her face. She was seconds away and so was he.

"Kiss me." He husked.

She moved her head from where it had fallen onto his shoulder. Her cheeks were flushed, her pupils dilated.

"I wanna tell you that I..."

They both hit their peak and House captured her lips with his. He didn't want to hear the words she was so desperate to say.

Their hips bucked together as they came down from their climax. Their breathing was still heavy as she spoke again.

"I meant." She said heavily.

"I didn't need to hear it."

"Why?" She was frustrated.

"You know I don't feel the same."

She nodded but smiled and House wasn't sure why. She leant forward and they both enjoyed the feeling of him still being inside of her. She kissed him gently, eyes closed. She then climbed off him and they didn't speak until they had sorted out their partially dressed state.

"Let me drive you home." Cameron said, clicking on her seat belt.

"I have my bike." He told her.

"You've had too much to drink."

"So have you."

She shrugged, tossing her long hair behind her shoulders.

"I sobered up quick." She said.

 **Stacy was jealous and House just missed her...**

She saw the way that Cuddy looked at him as she clutched her pearls. There was a longing in her stare. She also didn't miss House's glint in his eye as he joked with her, trying to lighten the mood but also firmly letting the woman know that everything he had just said he truly meant. Did Greg like Cuddy? The whole day they had been at each others throats, they practically hated each other. Didn't they? She wasn't so sure anymore.

Jealously got her here. Here in Gregory House's bed.

The fact that he missed her got him here, in his bed, ex fiance pressed against him, moving on top of him like she always used to do.

They definitely weren't doing the right thing.

They kissed as they came, first him then her. She rolled off him and they lay together for a minute before Stacy spoke.

"You were nice to Lisa today." She said.

Beside her House frowned, he turned his head to look at her.

"You were thinking about Cuddy while we were having sex too?" He said glibly.

Stacy, sensing the sarcasm but feeling it may have hit a spot of reality, raised her eyebrows, her eyes widening.

"It was a joke..." He said.

"You didn't have to be."

"What?"

"Nice to Lisa."

He frowned this time and turned onto his side, he stared at her.

"She did a good job." He said.

"Are you nice to everyone who does a good job?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" House asked, throughly confused. "You told me to go easy on her!"

Damn she did. And Cuddy had done a good job, it was a very tough case for her and House was good to her, she had deserved that goodness from him.

"You're right." She said.

He laughed slightly and she was pleased that she had made him laugh, she hadn't heard that sound in far too long.

She wondered if Cuddy had ever made him laugh. No. She was being jealous again. There was no contest between her and Lisa. For a start she was married and shouldn't be in bed with House and secondly Cuddy was not interested in House and House was not interested in Cuddy.

"You know she goes to lunch with Wilson every Tuesday." She said.

"Cuddy?" He asked.

"Do you know if they're very close?" She asked.

House blinked, trying to figure out why they were talking about Cuddy when he was more than ready for round two.

"I'm not sure..." He said.

She nodded but wore a frown. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, she responded with a smile, she rested her head on his shoulder, tilting her face upwards so she could steal kisses. They kissed slowly and teasingly.

"You know..." She said. "We could do a little bit of matchmaking."

"Matchmaking?"

It was clear he had forgotten everything they had just talked about...which made Stacy quite glad.

"Wilson and Cuddy."

She went to kiss him again but he pulled his head away, he sat up on his elbows. She looked up to him frowning.

"Wilson and Cuddy together?" He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"They don't...match."

"They don't match?" She asked, almost laughing. "Two workoholic doctors? Of course they do!"

"Workoholic doctors? That's all you got? Based on that logic you could match me and Cuddy up."

She stared at him.

"You and Cuddy hate each other." She told him.

He rolled his eyes, moving away from her a fraction.

"We don't hate each other." He said flatly.

"But you don't like her?"

"In what way?" He said slowly, suspiciously.

She blinked under his intense gaze.

"Forget it." She said.

"You think I'm interested in her?"

She sat up and shook her head.

"Yes...no..." She sighed. "I don't know."

"Just because I said I didn't hate her?" He asked, sitting up too.

Stacy shrugged, bringing the sheet up so it was covering her bare chest. His eyes bore into hers.

"Sometimes I catch you looking at her and I think...maybe..."

He sighed. He didn't want to talk about Cuddy. He didn't want to talk about any feelings that he had for Cuddy. He wanted to forget about Cuddy. Right now he wanted to take Stacy into his arms and hold her and kiss her and be close to another person. He had missed her. He reached over to take her hand and held her gaze.

"I'm not interested in Cuddy in any way." He said. "She's my boss, my daily annoyance, hard task master...she's...Cuddy."

He held his breath and stopped talking. She nodded, smiled and leant towards him.

"I was a little jealous." She admitted.

There's no need to be." He said, pulling her back into the middle of the bed, yanking on the sheet that covered her. It slipped away and he gave a smirk.

"Now where were we?" He asked.

"We'd already finished..."

"Or were we just starting?"

She gave a throaty laugh.

"I think you're right, my mistake."

He didn't think of Cuddy until the next morning when she breezed past him, late to a meeting. She had given him a rushed smile but he could see her eyes light up and he felt his own do the same. He stopped walking and as she turned in the elevator they locked eyes. The contact broke as the doors slid closed.

Maybe Stacy was right to feel jealous.

 **Cuddy was...**

More than his match. She rivalled him everyday. She was the only one that could control him, whether or not he wanted her to.

This was all way too much for him to take. He never saw this coming. Not in a million years. But he liked it.

Lisa Cuddy sat in front of him, Wilson was next to her, a Doctor from the ER at her other side. Beside him were other Head of Department Doctors. The meeting was going well, as far as he could tell. She was smiling a lot and nodding enthusiastically and he knew because he had been staring at her for the best part of an hour. He watched her give a small laugh then scribble something down and he found himself trying to fight a smile just watching her. A clearing of a throat on her side of the table caused him to look away and Cuddy to look to the person seated next to her.

James Wilson looked straight at him, raising his eyebrows in question. He frowned at his friend, he had diverted his attention for a facial expression? What was he trying to say. Cuddy saw the questioning look and followed his gaze to House. The Doctor frowned then glanced at her, he immediatly reddened and Cuddy blinked. House was embaressed? Wilson had gone back to his notebook but she could clearly see he wasn't writing real words, just spirals over and over. She looked back over to House who was looking back at her.

"Doctor Cuddy?"

"Yes?"

Someone had asked her a question and she had totally missed it. The Doctor repeated the question and the meeting went on. While she spoke and listened she couldn't help but be aware of House and feel vunerable under his tense gaze. He was looking at no one else but her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She smiled politely at one of the Doctors who had just started a proposal for something or other and pulled her notebook further towards her.

 _ **Why is House staring at me? What has he done?**_

She moved the notebook so that Wilson could see it and kicked his leg under the table. He looked to it quickly and smirked slightly. Cuddy maintained eye contact with the Doctor speaking. She felt a kick to her own leg and quickly glanced at Wilson's notebook.

 _ **Why do you assume he's done something?**_

The Doctor finished talking and she went through some points with him briefly. She offered the floor to anyone else but no-one wanted to speak so she ended the meeting. There was a erruption of noise as the room of Doctors stood and gathered their papers together, chatting as they went. She noticed House was the first out of the room but Wilson hadn't been so quick. She held on to his arm and he sighed. When the room was clear she let him go and folded her arms.

"Talk." She said. "What did he do?"

"Nothing!" Wilson assured her.

"That you know of!" She cried.

He sighed again.

"Look." He said. "I've been with him all day, his patient has cancer, he's had no time to do anything."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Then why was he staring at me?"

"Don't ask me."

Cuddy nodded, she picked up her files and let Wilson lead the way out of the room. He turned to her when they were in the hall.

"Someone might have broken the vending machine downstairs but that someone definitely wasn't staring at you for that." He laughed, shook his head and turned, walking away from her.

She stared after him until he was out of sight before rolling her eyes and walking fast to her own office. She pushed open the double doors to her office and immediatly froze.

"I got down here at least 5 minutes before you did."

She sighed and walked over to her desk, dropping her files and sitting down. She regarded the man with interest.

"What do you want?" She asked.

He had no file. No form that needed signing. Nothing.

"I just came down because I noticed that you looked particularly nice today."

She blinked, once, twice, three times.

"What does that mean?" She asked without thinking.

He smirked, shrugging.

"Just what I said."

"No, "You're ass is looking perky today Cuddles."?"

He actually laughed and Cuddy was taken aback slightly. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him laugh.

"Well that too but..." He trailed off, suddenly shy.

"But what?" Cuddy had absolutely no idea what was going on.

He stood up and Cuddy sat up straighter.

"You look...pretty."

Her heart did a backflip, her cheeks turning pink. He gave her a tiny smile and turned to walk away, she stood up herself and rushed round to the other side of the desk.

"Thank you." She said.

Everything was deadly silent for a whole minute. House turned, burning holes into her eyes.

"I-wasn't sure this suit...suited me..." She said quietly, suddenly very self-concious.

House smiled and looked to the floor. When he looked back up his blue eyes were sparkling.

"Your ass looks amazing in it believe me." He said.

Cuddy laughed and closed the gap between them, she raised herself onto her tiptoes, holding his arm to steady herself. She felt him hold his breath as her closeness. She brushed his cheek with her lips, lingering a couple of seconds too long. When she pulled away she noticed he had closed his eyes. She smiled to herself.

"Get back to work House." She said softly.

"Yes sir."

They looked at each other for one short moment before the man turned and left the office.

House bumped into Cameron outside of his office. She gave him a smile and told him she had just dropped in to see Chase. He nodded and smiled back.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

He took a step toward her and remembered their hour of pleasure all those years back. When she was much quieter, much less fierce and not so blonde. She had loved him all those years back and so had he...

He had never been in love with her like Stacy and...

But he loved her, she had done a lot for him, all his fellows had. He was grateful to them all. He put out his hand, she frowned but took it anyway.

"I never said congratulations to you and Chase."

"Thank you..."

She looked throughly confused.

"I'm being sincere." He told her softly.

"It means a lot to me." She said with a smile when she realised he was.

He let go of her hand, nodded and pushed open the door to his office, leaving her to wonder what just happened.

He sat down heavily at his desk.

The three greatest women in his life. He loved them all in their own way. Cameron was his protecter, Stacy was the love of his life, and Cuddy...

He was completely in love with her.


End file.
